The present invention is related to an extensible/retractable and storable portable memory device, and more particularly to a portable memory device which has small volume and can be conveniently used. The memory device can be easily carried with good protection.
The existent portable memory device of an electric appliances or a computer is used to process or store data. Such portable memory device is required to have small volume and be easily usable and portable. For example, the currently widely used flash RAM module which can be connected with a personal computer or notebook-type computer via a universal serial bus (USB) has small volume and can be easily carried.
However, when carried, the above memory device is generally placed in a pocket or a bag. In action, the protruding elements of the memory device (especially the USB connector) is very likely to be damaged due to collision or abnormal squeezing of alien article. Therefore, a sheath is used to cover and protect the protruding elements from being damaged. In use, the sheath must be taken off and is easy to miss.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an extensible/retractable and storable portable memory device including a main body and a sheath. The main body has an adapter at one end. One end of the sheath is formed with an opening for fitting the adapter end of the main body. The other end of the sheath is formed with a through hole through which the adapter can outward protrude. The main body can be slided relative to the sheath. The sheath and the main body are formed with corresponding stop boards and lateral projecting blocks, whereby the main body is slidable within the sheath to extend the adapter out of the sheath or retract the adapter therein and locate the adapter in a predetermined position. Therefore, the memory device can be easily used and carried.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: